Angels' in Darkness
by WolfRain001
Summary: DJ and Dragon find themselves failing to cope after the New York incident. Something big is coming and they're having to rely on powers far above theirs to figure it out. DJ is lost in darkness and only the power that can help her is locked away in the Asgardian prison. Follows the story line of Thor 2. Sequel to SHEILD's Angels. Thanks for checking it out!


Hey guys! So, this is the sequal to _SHEILD's Angels_ with my OC characters DJ and Dragon. I really suggest reading that story, which you can find on my channel, before reading this one so you get a better feel of the OCs since it is centered around them.

The posting will be a bit slow considering I'm not keeping a pillow but I'm loving this story and I love writing DJ and Dragon. I have way too much fun with them. :D

So, enjoy and please let me know if you're enjoying it!

**Do not read until you have seen Thor 2! There are major spoilers in this story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Thor 2, Marvel or the Avengers in any way!

* * *

Black.

That's all there was.

A young woman struggled against the black sand swirling around, seeming to attach to her legs-making it nearly impossible to walk.

"DJ!"

A voice whipped around, like the sand, clinging to the woman.

"Dragon! Hold on! I'm coming!"

Her voice caught in her throat, unable to fight the darkness as it consumed her every sense.

Her blue eyes only saw blackness, dulling their shine, stinging from the effort of finding a speck of light.

Hyper-sensitive wolf ears were plastered against her head-the only sound reaching them the wind whirling around and the panic of the voice echoing in them.

Her bristled tail was wrapped around her leg, seeking refuge from the sand.

Her outstretched hands sought for something-anything to find her friend.

A soft red liquid joined the sand, swirling around her-closing in and choking her.

Her eyes began to close, the wind rushing out of her lungs and her heart beating wildly, looking for the oxygen that wasn't there.

The darkness was killing her; And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Her eyes opened again, seeking for the light-just for them to shut again with a sigh as her heart thudded to stop.

* * *

DJ shot out of bed and across the room, her hands glowing, her tail bristled and her chest heaving-a light sheen of sweat on her brow.

A deep growl burst out of her, her eyes searching the room for any threat.

After reassuring herself that she was in the house with Dragon snoring in the other room, she grabbed a little blue ball on her desk and climbed out of the two story window to the roof.

DJ sat on the roof in the dark besides the moonlight and the street lights giving an eerie feeling to the stillness.

She sighed as her hands automatically threw the ball from hand to hand-a nervous twitch of hers.

She'd been doing it more often, stressed as she had been recently.

Dragon had been noticing…

She ruffled her unkempt hair and frowned when the sun made its appearance and began it's ascend into the sky.

DJ slipped back into her room, inching around so Dragon wouldn't know she was on the roof again.

She walked over to the cluttered mass of papers she called her desk and pulled a notebook out of the bottom of the pile-producing a pencil from one of the bottom drawers.

She sat on the bed and began to sketch the darkness that haunted her dreams.

* * *

Dragon sighed as she heard the soft thud of a window sliding into place.

She sat up in bed and looked to her clock-one a.m.

She got up and slipped some clothing on, careful to move quietly so DJ wouldn't hear her.

She went downstairs to the kitchen and made herself some tea and sat down at her island. (The kitchen was completely hers as was her lab on the second level.)

She could never thank Stark enough for helping them out with funding for the house.

He kept saying he owed them but she knew it was because he'd grown attached tot hem, as they had for him-though DJ would deny it rather vehemently.

She sighed and took another sip of her scalding tea.

She missed them-no doubt in her mind that DJ did.

Hell, DJ would probably jump at the chance to hang out with Stark.

But, since he'd removed the shrapnel from his chest, he'd been too busy trying to save Pepper.

She flinched at the memory of DJ's reaction to the announcement of Stark's death-though not true-it had a big effect on them.

They had been ready for all out war on the cult that had caused his supposed death…

He'd turned back up just in time before they went in, guns blazing, and got themselves killed.

DJ had scoffed and said she knew no one could kill the man but they'd both been shaken by the thought of loosing someone they were close to.

Dr. Banner had kept in touch through postcards with no return address.

Sometimes, she'd get a ping of radiation that allowed her to send coded messages but they never knew if he were truly safe or not.

They watched the news for traces of the Hulk; should they ever be needed as back up for the man they'd come to love.

Finished with her tea, Dragon began to wash out the mug she'd used.

Natasha and Clinton never really kept in touch.

They had never connected like the others had, they both had their secrets and DJ didn't want to be around Clint.

She always said, 'Easily influence once…You never know if he could be influenced again.'

Though, she liked them both well enough, and knew that it was strong magic that turned Clint, she still never liked hanging out with the two.

Steve.

Dragon smiled at the sink as she put the mug on a towel to air dry.

Steve stopped by quite often-whenever he was in town actually.

They'd formed a tight bond and they all felt the weight fall off their shoulders whenever he was around.

His old fashioned ways were quite welcome around them-being as they never got around to picking up the 21st Century lingo.

She shook her head.

You'd think that being a genetic experiment would be exiled in this day and age. But, after New York, people seemed to be taking on bigger fights and leaving them well enough alone.

Dragon let out a faint chuckle.

She could still remember the day that one man had been insanely persistent in annoying them and decided to pull DJ's tail-thinking it was fake.

They never heard what happened to that man, hopefully he got over the shock-the literal shock that DJ delivered to him.

She glanced at the calendar attacked to their fridge, it was still to early in the month for Steve to show back up.

She sighed, they could both use a good dose of Steve right then. DJ needed a sparing partner to get some of her pent up aggression out.

She'd been twitchy lately. Always having her ball in her hands or near her. Her eyes had become darker the past few days. Like, she was waiting for something to happen.

Dragon sighed, if Thor was not from another world that would fix a lot of problems.

Dragon knew that a lot of DJ's grief was from missing the blonde god.

Out of all of the Avengers, she'd felt closest to the Asgardian. That might be because she connected with his brother, Loki, on a level that would never be understood.

"_You didn't have to do this to be special in someone's eyes. Your dad does love you. Even if you aren't truly his son. You may be a Frost Giant, but Thor and Odin accepted you as one of their own and you forsook them. You are a real fool, Loki Odinson."_

Dragon sighed, she would never forget DJ's last words to the god of mischief. Nor, the way their gaze met before Loki vanished to Asgard to serve his time there.

DJ still had the crumpled picture she'd drawn of him.

She knew DJ kept it in the fluff of her pillow-but Dragon would never let on that she knew.

They could have ruled together in chaos the second Stark took off the restrictor.

With DJ and the Chitauri army, Loki would have made a clean sweep of New York and moved on to the rest of the earth.

They'd relaxed since SHIELD had left them alone, but DJ had never relaxed, the memory of their imprisonment too clear on her mind-the scar on her wrist a constant reminder.

She checked the time again and began to make breakfast, the sun was up and hopefully, DJ would be back inside.

Being free was like nothing they'd expected. They were free from those who locked them up…

But they'd never be free from the memories…or the thought of what might have been.

* * *

First chapter guys! :D I hope that you are all going to enjoy it! Please let me know what you think and I'll get to work on the next chapter for y'all :D

Thanks!


End file.
